doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Florencia Marchetti
Argentina |estado = Activa ocasionalmente |edad = }} thumb|230px|Florencia Marchetti Grabando thumb|230px Fanny BB.png|Fanny (Jordan Peele) en Hamburguesas Bob (Temps. 4 - 6), su personaje mas conocida. Youkai watch-3329670.jpg|Trilépata en Yo-Kai Watch. Natalie--9.6.jpg|Natalie también en Yo-Kai Watch. Florencia Marchetti es una locutora y actriz de doblaje argentina. Desde junio de 2017 tiene residencia en Positano, Italia por lo que se ha retirado del doblaje latinoamericano hasta el momento pero ha retomado su labor como tal en 2019 y 2020 en sus visitas a Argentina. Filmografia Películas *The Eagle Has Landed - Molly Prior (Jenny Agutter) (1976) Redoblaje 2020 *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Voces adicionales *Sneekweek - Kim (Yootha Wong-Loi-Sing) (2016) *Secuestro en Cleveland - Emily Castro (Grace Ransom) (2016) *Cuarto de Guerra - Danielle Jordan (Alena Pitts) (2015) *Érase un día de fiesta - Katie Hollingston 8 años(Kayden Magnuson)/Emily Langdon (Tara Wilson) / Voces adicionales *Desenrola - Marina (Giulia Bruno) (2011) *La noche anterior - Miley Cyrus (Ella misma) (2015) *Absolutamente todo - Fiona (Meera Syal) (2015) *Sueños de Otoño - Jovanna (Tasya Teles) (2015) *Riot - Secretaria Reid (Carolyn Crow Koskan)(2015) *Una dama sobre ruedas - Fiona Perry (Pandora Colin) / Títulos e Insertos(2015) *Las cartas - Dinsha Sahu (Pravishi Das) (2015) *Rock the Kasbah: Descubriendo una estrella - Merci (Kate Hudson) (2015) *Las sufragistas - Títulos e Insertos (2015) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Mesera (Alexis Boozer Sterling)(2015) *Somos tus amigos - Sophie (Emily Ratajkowski) (2015) *Dope - Nakia (Zoë Kravitz) (2015) *Emboscada - Ashley (Cinthya Carmona) (2013) *Cocodrilo vs Anaconda- Bethany Tull (Skye Lourie )(2015) *Pacto de amigas - Amaya (Eve Japper)(2015) *Navidad en Conway - Jean (Andrea Powell) (2013) *Venganza mortal - Marie Seabstian (Elizabeth Olsen)(2013) Redoblaje 2015 *Birdman o (La inesperada virtud de la ignorancia) - Voces Adicionales *Hot Boyz - Lashawnna Farrell *Feroz 3: El origen -Ginger Fitzgerald (Katharine Isabelle) (Redoblaje 2014) *2 Guns - Mesera Marjorie (Lindsey Gort) (2013) *Confesiones de Adolescente, la película - Talita (Tammy Di Calafiori) *No Good Deed - Meg (Leslie Bibb) *Laberinto de pasiones - Onika Harris (Jazz Raycole) / Denise (Kenya Moore) (1995) *Far Cry - Laura (Carrie Genzel) (2008) *Wasted on the Young - Simone (Georgina Haig) (2010) *The Trouble with Bliss - Andrea (Lucy Liu) (2011) *Bully - Tyler Lee Long (2011) *Bachelorette - Mujer cantando en boda (2012) *Guerra de comida - Hedda (Christine Baranski) / Hamsters (2012) *À Beira do Caminho - Helena (Ludmila Rosa) (2012) *So Undercover - Taylor (Alexis Knapp) (2012) *Anillo de fuego - Anita Carter (Erin Beute) (2013) *Betty and Coretta - QB (Shinelle Azoroh) (2013) *Machete Kills - KillJoy (Alexa Vega) / Enfermera Lisa (Elise Avellan) (2013) *Teen Beach Movie - Voz en celular (2013) *Me at the Zoo - Voces adicionales *El destructor mortal - Voces Adicionales (1990) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Voces adicionales *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso - Voces adicionales *Josie y las melódicas - Voces adicionales *Mentiras mortales - Voces adicionales *An Amish Murder - Voces adicionales *Les doy un año - Voces adicionales (2013) Series de TV *Piscinas increibles - Voces adicionales *Married - Ella Bowman (Raevan Lee Hanan) *Masters of Sex - Coral (Keke Palmer) / Insertos *Once Upon a Time -Nimue (Caroline Ford) 5ta Temporada (versión Disney) *The Lizzie Borden Chronicles - Adele (Kimberley-Sue Murray) *El último macho - Cammy (Sarah Gilman) *Helix - Jaye ( Amber Goldfarb ) 1° y Grace (Erica Anderson) 2° ,Lizzie (Kayla DiVenere) 2° *The Dr. Oz Show - Voces adicionales *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Nikki Reynolds *Los videos mas tontos del mundo - Aly Landry / Jamie Andrews *Ace of Cakes - Katie Rose *¿Ya llegamos? Aventura mundial - Jessica *Pequeñas princesitas - Shelby Hiedel *Fast N' Loud: el dúo mecánico - Sue *Project Accessory - Shea Curry *Chef vs City - Claire Robinson *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Dawn *Cada cosa en su lugar - Kristin Casey *Choco fantasy - Rebecca (segunda voz) *Of the Hook: Extreme Catches - Britney *Millonario encubierto - Brenda *Los Novogratz - Major *Reyes del choque - Sarah Isbell *El Efecto Carbonaro - Voces adicionales *Acomplejados - Jade Bare *Parental Control argentina - Narradora *10 años menos - Varios *Look For Less - Varios *Tap Out - Voces adicionales *The Bridge - Voces adicionales *Deadly Sins *Jefe encubierto *Grandes ciudades, grandes sueños *Yo elijo el vestido - Voces Adicionales. Series de TV de La India *Dulces sueños de la niñez - Sangeeta Gopal Garg (Shabana Mullani) Series animadas *Ositos Cariñositos: Bienvenidos a Quiéreme Mucho - Secretosita / Monito *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Mesera *Ultimate Spider-Man - Voces adicionales *Hamburguesas Bob - Fanny (Jordan Peele) *Miles del mañana - Stella Telenovelas y series turcas * Suleimán - Sultana Ayşe (Serenay Aktaş) Reality show * Ace of Cakes - Katie Rose (Decoradora de tortas) Películas animadas * Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - Niño trofeo Documentales *Patagonia Rising - Narradora *Amores tóxicos - Narradora *Los '80s - Brooke Shields / Voces adicionales *First Position - Voces Adicionales. *Los vídeos más tontos del mundo - Ali Landry Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Chloë Moretz / Bella Thorne / Jennifer "Jwoww" Farley *Kids' Choice Awards - Algunas voces femeninas Anime * Yo-Kai Watch - Trilépata (Etsuko Kozakura) / Natalia (Natsuki Aikawa) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Magma Productora *Non Stop Digital *Caja de Ruidos *Civisa Media *Video Dub *Gapsa *Marmac Group *Roitman Group *Waira Studio *Crystal Dub *Peak Studio *Nicetopost *Masterdubbing *Palmera Record *Main Post Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutoras argentinas Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Argentina Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020